piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean Online
Pirates of the Caribbean Online, sometimes called Pirates Online, is an MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) based on the series of movies and the Disney theme park attraction of the same name. Plot [[ssssssssssssssssssccccccccwThere are the "good" pirates of the Marceline guild who were led by the honourable Captain Walter, the leaders of the East India Co.'s Black Guard, the undead Casa de Muertos guild who serve under Jolly Roger, ghosts of war and many others. ssss Padres Del Fuego *Anton Levy Smithery *Cesar's Barbershop *Corazon Tattoos *Deaf Gunny's Weapons Shop *Ferera's Blacksmith Shop *Grimsditch Gunsmithing *Perla's Jewellery & Gems Port Royal *Basil's Barbershop *Fuller's Blacksmithing *R.Smith, Pewterer *Smitty's Jewelry Shop (irregular spelling) *Tattoo Parlor *Truehound's Tailor Shop *Turnbull's Weaponry Tortuga *Bonita's Tattoo Parlor *Callecutter's Tailor Shoppe *Daniel Vallance Weaponry *Lockspinner's Barber & Beauty Shop *Ming's Jewellery Shop *Seamstress Anne's Shop *Wright's Blacksmithing *Thayers Weapons Shop Forts Residences Etc Cuba *Jail Padres Del Fuego *Fort Dundee (as per Fort Charles) *Jail (Next to fort) Port Royal *Fort Charles (no 'zoning' to enter; part of the same outdoor zone as Port Royal) *Graham Marsh Residence *June Greer Residence *Old Warehouse *Weatherby Swann's mansion *Jail (next to fort) Tortuga *Boatswain's house *Bowdash Mansion *Flatts & Flatts, Importers *Doctor Grog's *Millie's Cottage *Orinda's Shack *Trading Co. Building *Unnamed Building *Unnamed Building (there may be a few more unnamed buildings) *Jail Raven's Cove *Raven's Cove jail Caverns, Secret Valleys etc Cavern zones are arranged by the island from which they must be accessed. In the case of multiple cavern zones on one island, the zones are numbered. Numbers in parentheses indicate links to the cavern zones corresponding to that number, names indicate they link directly to the main island zone. Generally speaking, the more zones away from the primary island zone, the higher level the enemies therein. Port Royal Access #Wicked Thicket (Port Royal Southwest),(4) #King's Run (Port Royal South),(6) #Governor's Garden (Port Royal Southeast) #Royal Grounds (1) #Royal Caverns (3),(4) #Murky Hollow (2),(3) Tortuga Access #Tortuga Graveyard (Tortuga),(2),(5) #Thieves' Den (1),(3) #Wildwoods (Tortuga), (2) #Misty Mire (W. of Jail, westernmost along Tortuga shoreline)(5) #Rat's Nest (4),(1) Cuba Access *Pantano River (dual exits to Cuba) Padres Del Fuego #Lava Gorge (Padres del Fuego),(2) #Catacombs (1),(3) #Beckett's Quarry (Padres del Fuego), (2),(4) #El Sudoron (3),(5) #Las Pulgas (Part of Padres del Fuego)(4) Raven's Cove #El Patron's Mine Wild Islands *Barbossa's Grotto (Devil's Anvil) *Cutthroat Jungle (Cutthroat Isle) *Queen's Nest (dual exits to Isla Perdida) *Cursed Caverns (dual exits to Isla Tormenta) Cavern locations: Wild Islands thread compilation Organizations *Brethren Court **Marceline Guild *Jolly Roger's Army **Casa de Muertos *British Empire **East India Trading Company ***Black Guard **Royal Navy *Spanish Empire *French *Davy Jones' Crew *El Patron's Ghost Crew *Abu Nar Clan Ships *Frigate *Galleon *Sloop *Ship of the line - inaccessible to players as of now. Royal Navy Ships *Navy Ferret - Light Sloop *Navy Bulwark - Light Galleon *Navy Panther - Light Frigate *Navy Greyhound - Sloop *Navy Vanguard - Galleon *Navy ''Centurion'' - Frigate *Navy Kingfisher - War Sloop *Navy Predator - War Sloop *Navy Colossus - War Galleon *Navy Monarch - War Galleon *Navy Bastion - War Galleon *Navy Man-O-War - War Frigate *Navy Dreadnought -War Frigate *Navy Elite - War Frigate *The Goliath - Ship of the line *HMS Victory - Ship of the line *HMS Invincible - Ship of the line *HMS Newcastle - Ship of the line East India Trading Company Ships *EITC Sea Viper - Light Sloop *EITC Sentinel - Light Galleon *EITC ''Corsair'' - War Sloop *EITC ''Corvette'' - Light Frigate *EITC Bloodhound - Sloop *EITC Ironwall - Galleon *EITC Marauder - Frigate *EITC Barracuda - War Sloop *EITC Ogre - War Galleon *EITC Behemoth - War Galleon *EITC Juggernaut - War Frigate *EITC Warlord - War Frigate *EITC Tyrant - War Frigate *EITC Conqueror - Ship of the line *EITC Intrepid - Ship of the line *EITC Leviathan - Ship of the line Skeleton Ships *''Death Omen'' - War Frigate *''Phantom'' - War Frigate *''Storm Reaper'' - War Frigate *''Black Harbinger'' - War Frigate *''Revenant'' - War Frigate French Undead Ships *''French Blood Scourge'' - War Sloop *''French Cerberus'' - War Sloop *''French Shadow Crow'' - War Sloop Spanish Undead Ships *''Spanish Blood Scourge'' - War Sloop *''Spanish Cerberus'' - War Sloop *''Spanish Shadow Crow'' - War Sloop Other *''Black Pearl'' *''Harkaway'' *''El Patron's Ship'' *''HMS Interceptor'' Miscellanea *Black Spot *Tortuga Hold 'Em *Blackjack *Privateering *Potions *Cannon Defense *Fishing *Undead Poker System Requirements *Windows 98/ME/2000/XP *Pentium 3 800Mhz processor (P4 1Ghz rec.) *256 MB RAM (512 recommended) *400 MB disk space available *32MB graphics card (64 MB recommended) *DirectX 9 or better *Broadband internet connection Pirates of the Caribbean Online (UK version) The UK version of POTCO has recently been announced. It appears that this version of the game is completely different from the US version. No more information is known about this game. Testit asdasdsadasdfsdasdmsmdnm,asdjkbxfmnbwasnbdfbasnfasdn sbdnfmsn, msdnmksdnfjkdnjksnkjsnd nkd ksdn mand,masdn.snd. n skndmn mdn m, cd d d d d dm dkc,ljkz;awhach p ordsadfasdasdfasdfdsadfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfdsfa. Timeline in relation with the films The events of Pirates of the Caribbean Online which include the Royal Navy stealing the Black Pearl, several pirates helping to bring it back, Jolly Roger searching for Jack Sparrow and his several invasions and raids on the many islands and settlements of the Caribbean seem to have occurred somewhere between Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Here are the reasons why this statement is verified : *Jack Sparrow is alive and well, hiring pirates to do his deed of saving the Black Pearl and running away from the hands of Jolly Roger. Jack has also not yet gone to search for the picture of the key of the Dead Man's Chest. *Hector Barbossa has already been resurrected by voodoo mistress Tia Dalma, who sees the results of Jack Sparrow's search for the Dead Man's Chest, as she seeks to rally the Pirate Lords of the Caribbean. *William Turner is alive, and has not yet gone in search of Captain Jack Sparrow in deal with Lord Cutler Beckett. He has also not died and replaced as captain of the Flying Dutchman. *Davy Jones has not yet sought Jack Sparrow's payment of his debt, and his crew is still mutated and exists in the heart of Isla Tormenta. *Elizabeth Swann is not yet in captivity under Lord Beckett, and has not yet gone to look for William Turner with the help of Jack Sparrow. She is also not yet the Pirate King and stays in her mansion wearing her normal British clothes. *Governor Swann has not surrendered to Lord Cutler Beckett and he has gone on a journey outside the Caribbean, and is yet to come back. He will be dissatisfied to hear the news of an undead Jolly Roger attacking his mansion. *Lord Cutler Beckett is alive, and has not gained control of the Dead Man's Chest. It can be assumed though that he has not yet landed on Port Royal, while the East India Trading Company is still active under his orders to destroy the pirates. Another fact is that islands of Port Royal and Tortuga could not have self-destructed under his watch as this does not happen yet during the movies. *Tia Dalma has not yet been transformed into Calypso, and has also not gone in search of Jack Sparrow into Davy Jones' Locker. Notes and references External links *Pirates Online Wiki *Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online *Pirates Online Forums Community Category:Real-world videogames